


give yourself to me

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Between You & Me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blackouts, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, lmao Jango ruins you for anyone else let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Jango Fett nearly lost you. He's not about to let you go now that he's had a glimpse of life without you.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader
Series: Between You & Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	give yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escapedthesarlacc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/gifts).



> ahaha this was meant to be feral but it turned out kind of soft

Jango growled in anger as the ramp to Jaster’s Legacy closed behind you both, sealing you in alone with him. You were breathing heavily from your race back to the ship, the bounty and entire base blown to smithereens behind you. 

You were injured in your shoulder, shrapnel having caught you when you pushed Jango out of the way of the blast. His agonized shout still rings in your ears while you slump against the wall, staring blankly at his tense form raged into the cockpit, leaving you with the emptiness of your thoughts in the cold hull.

You’d… you’d never seen Jango act like this before, in all your months of taking bounties with him.

His voice pulled you out of your daze as he ducked back into the hull, rich brown eyes boring into yours. “What the karking hell were you thinking?!”

You blinked at him several times before what he said sank in. “I’m sorry?”

A muscle in Jango’s face ticked as he clenched his jaw. “You’re ‘ _sorry_ ?’ You almost died, _mesh’la_!”

“So did you!” You snapped back, his ire fueling your own. “I– your back was turned, and even your armor can’t save you from tons of falling metal! I couldn’t let you die!” You rose to your feet and stormed forward to get into his personal space. The bastard simply tilted his head down to glare at you more easily.

“Rather me than you!” He growled, finally stepping towards you. You stumbled back towards the cold wall, hissing slightly when your back pressed the metal. Jango stalked your every movement, placing one hand next to your head and leaning down to properly face you. You found yourself unable to turn away from the burning intensity etched into his entire expression. 

“I almost lost you,” he murmured in a low voice, reaching up with his free hand to brush his knuckles gently from your temple to your chin before stopping to tilt your face up towards his. “And I’d never…” He trailed off and your breath caught in your throat at the sight of his eyes flickering down to your lips.

You filled the silence that ensued as Jango struggled with his thoughts. “I can’t do this without you, Jango.”

“ _Ner_ _kar’ta_ ,” he breathed with wide eyes, and then he met you halfway as you surged up to kiss him. 

Jango’s large hand cupped your face to him as you both battled for control, feeding all your frustration and hurt and heartache into each other. Your palms pressed flat against his chest plate as you leaned up into his embrace, cherishing his gasp when you playfully nipped at his lips. You whined in confusion as he pulled away to stare at you hungrily.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, baby girl,” Jango said fiercely. “You gonna let me fuck you until you forget your name?”

You forgot how to breathe as his offer filled the space between you. You’d often had dreams of Jango taking you in the aftermath of a successful bounty, or even just in the downtime of one of your hyperspace journeys. Now here he was, offering himself to you in the wake of his emotional confession.

How could you ever say no ~~to the man you loved~~?

You raised one of your hands to press against his where it still was caressing your face. “Yes, Jango,” you smiled, shifting his hand so you could press a kiss against his palm.

He immediately pressed you back against the wall, his lips finding yours again fiercely. His tongue licked into your mouth, asserting his dominance and control over you. You willingly let him, wanting to lose yourself in him. His hands worked your belt, untucking your armorweave shirt and sliding his hand up your chest to palm your breast. His calloused thumb flicked over your nipple several times before drawing a moan out of you as he pinched it.

“So receptive,” he murmured against your skin as he let his mouth trail down to your neck while his other hand started pulling down your trousers.

“Touch me,” you gasped, arching your chest up into his hand and fumbling at Jango’s own belt and codpiece. It wasn’t fair– you were already so exposed to him and yet he still had a layer of armor _and_ his flight suit keeping you from his skin. You growled in frustration and pushed him away, hurriedly working on taking off your own clothes. “Armor, suit: off now.”

Jango huffed at being ordered around but began to strip off his armor and drop it to the floor. “Yes, ma’am.” It was hard to concentrate on stripping your own clothes off when the first bit of Jango’s golden skin was revealed to you. He quirked his eyebrow at you after looking up to see your gaze on him as he unzipped his flight suit slowly, just to increase your frustration. “See something you like?”

You couldn’t help yourself from biting your lip in interest. “I might,” you teased as you wiggled your way out of your shirt. The few seconds of blindness had you squealing in surprise when you felt large hands slide down your sides. Once you’d freed yourself, you found Jango stripped to his waist and kneeling directly in front of you. 

“Back against the wall, baby girl,” he rumbled, thumbs slipping under your waistband and sliding your trousers down your legs and off with your boots. “That’s it. _Good_ girl.”

A whine slipped out of you at the unexpected praise, and you felt yourself grow wet just at the sound of it. But then his tongue ran up your folds and your knees nearly buckled and gave out. Your fingers reached out to thread into his thick hair and hold him closer against you as one of his hands gripped onto your waist and the other dipped between your legs, a pair of fingers teasing at your cunt as his tongue moved to swirl around your clit. You tried to rock your hips into him, seeking more, but his grip on you was firm.

“I want you to touch me,” you panted, your chest rising and falling as if you’d just run a race. 

“Hmm?” Jango pulled away to ask, and you nearly came right then when you looked down to see your slick glistening on his face as he gave you a Cheshire grin. “Gotta be more specific than that.”

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers and cum on your tongue,” you blurt out, tugging him back towards you. A breathy laugh escaped you when he paused to nip at your inner thigh, but it blended into a moan as he delved back into your core. 

He devoured you like you were his last meal, using his fingers to spread you open while his tongue lapped up into you. He had you pinned exactly where he wanted you. Between the metal wall and Jango’s iron will, you were trapped prey and entirely at his mercy.

You tried to watch him as he worked, but the moment he slipped a finger inside of you, your head tipped back against the wall and you let out a loud cry. It wasn’t enough, you wanted more. You could take more, and you said so.

“I know you can, _mesh’la_ ,” Jango murmured and he did follow through, slipping a second finger into your heat. “Show me, then.” His darkened gaze met yours. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.”

_Oh, stars._

You whined as you followed his command, beginning to rock down against his hand. His thumb was positioned just so you would brush against it with each downstroke, and he swiped against your stiffened bud each time. He muttered encouragement as you continued to work your way towards your peak, your legs trembling more and more as you worked towards your orgasm.

“That’s it, baby. Cum on my fingers.”

“Yes, yes, _Jango_ ,” you cried out as you came onto his waiting tongue, neck bared and back arched.

He didn’t wait a moment before latching back onto you, sucking on your clit as he curled his fingers within you. It sent a jolt of electricity surging up your spine, prying another cry from your throat. Your first orgasm hadn’t fully subsided, and his renewed attention on your sweet spot sent you tumbling into another wave of pleasure.

Jango rose up on his feet to lavish attention onto your chest as you came down, swirling his tongue around one of your nipples as his hands cupped your ass and lifted your legs around his waist. You gasped in surprise and wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he carried you off to his room.

He already knew his ship by heart. Now was his time to learn a map of you.

Before you knew it, Jango was already laying you back onto his bedsheets, his hands pressed on either side of your head as he began to kiss his way down your exposed body. You fought to keep your eyes on him as he glanced up at your face to watch your expression while he worked his way lower.

“Already blissed out for me, _kar’ta?_ You gonna be able to take my cock?” He asked, rubbing his still-covered crotch against your wet cunt. You let out a quiet groan in frustration, wanting him to do something, anything, to help quench the fire that was still burning within you.

“Don’t tease me,” you whined, reaching towards Jango, but he tsk-ed patronisingly.

“Thought you were my good girl.”

Your eyes widened. “I am, no, I can be good for you!”

Jango chuckled at your desperation and reached down to his utility belt, pulling out a pair of magnetic cuffs. “Gonna prove it to me? Hands above your head.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of each of your wrists before snapping the cuffs shut on you and guiding your arms so you wouldn’t be in an uncomfortable position once the cuffs magnetized to the wall behind your head.

You watched with bated breath as Jango pulled back and kneeled between your spread legs, finally working on taking the rest of his flight suit off. Your mouth fell open in shock as his cock sprung free once his suit had made it to his mid-thigh. He was already leaking precum that left the thick head of his cock slick and shiny, and once he noticed your gaze was locked onto it, he began stroking himself with a feral grin. 

“You like what you see, _mesh’la_?” Jango asked, smearing his precum over his shaft to prep himself for you. 

“Just fuck me already,” you hissed. You wanted to rub your thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, but Jango wouldn’t allow it. “Unless you don’t want to anymore?”

Jango snarled at your challenge and practically ripped off the rest of his flight suit before pressing himself over you and down into the bed so he could kiss you. You pulled his bottom lip between your teeth to bite at him, knowing he’d like a bit of fight. 

“Fuck me until I forget my name,” you whispered.

“With pleasure.”

You shrieked his name as he thrust into you in one smooth motion, hitting deeper than you even could by yourself, toy or not. Between his size, the way he throbbed within you, and the friction he gave you as his cock brushed against spots that had you shaking.

He slid one hand under your ass, tipping your lower body up towards him to reach even deeper within you. You couldn’t control the way your cunt pulsed around his cock, the way you gushed around him as he groaned your name when you clenched down on him particularly tightly. 

“Feels so good,” you moaned, trying to keep your eyes locked onto Jango’s. He watched you with hooded eyes and a furrowed brow, pouring all of his energy into you right here, right now. He’d almost lost you without ever holding you close, feeling your skin under his, hearing you cry his name in pleasure. Making you see stars was the most important thing he could do in this moment.

“You feel perfect around my cock, _kar’ta_ ,” he moaned. “You’re perfect.”

His words rang with such sincerity that they brought tears to your eyes. He was yours. He wanted you. “Jango, can I cum? Please, I want to be good for you.”

“Cum for me,” he replied, his voice sounding strained for the first time all night. 

_Oh_. You sobbed openly as you came hard around him, your ears full of white noise as your legs shook around his waist. Jango leaned down to pepper kisses to your sternum until the waves of your orgasm had subsided into aftershocks. Your head lolled to one side as you panted and recovered your breath, but you could feel his hard cock still throbbing within your cunt.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Jango promised and ground his hips into you, grinning with pride as you nodded and moaned.

He lifted your legs up onto his shoulders as he fucked into you, thumb under your bottom lip and fingers under your chin, tilting your head towards his face so you can’t avoid his gaze. His head bent down to nip along your collarbone, leaving a trail of marks to signify his claim on you. His other hand rubbed up and down your left leg like he couldn’t believe you were really here with him.

“Eyes on me, baby girl,” he rumbled. “ _There_ you go, good girl.”

“Jango,” you keened, fighting to keep your eyelids from fluttering shut as his cock brushed against something devastating within you. You try to let your head fall back as your cunt clenched around him, but his grip under your chin wouldn’t let you turn away. It had you gushing around him even more, whines falling from your lips as you flushed hotter under his intense focus.

“Gimme another one, _mesh’la_ ,” Jango ordered, thumb coming up to pull down your lip and slip into your mouth. You sucked on it without a second thought, letting it muffle your moans as Jango hitched your legs up higher onto his shoulders and thrust into you.

You felt the tell-tale coiling in your abdomen grow tighter as your legs began to tremble and your back arched up towards Jango. He kept reeling you in with each caress of his hand, each stroke of his cock, each praise that spilled free from him and filled the cracks in your soul. He was tearing you apart and putting you back together with pieces you’d been missing without even realizing. 

Jango was what you’d been missing all along, but now he was here and he was never letting you go.

“Please, please, Jango, I–” You broke off into a sob as you lifted your hips to meet his, wrists straining against the cuffs keeping them above your head. Jango’s finger left your face and slid down your body to nestle between your legs and rub tight circles onto your clit. Your helpless cries tapered off into silent screams as Jango coaxed you higher and higher towards that tipping point. 

“Let me see you, _kar’ta_ ,” Jango murmured, never looking away from your face while you quivered beneath him, your warm and wet core fluttering around him uncontrollably as you fell apart. “Come on, be my good girl.”

Your voice cracked when you whimpered in response. “Yours, _yours,_ please...!” You’d already given him all you could, and yet here he was, still managing to wring even more from your blissed form.

“You can do it– cum for me,” Jango urged.

That was all you needed.

You saw white. A strangled shriek tore from your throat and your body tensed up underneath him, allowing you to feel every ridge and vein on Jango’s cock as he continued to fuck you through your high despite the way you clenched around him. The pleasure coursing through you was all too much, and Jango wasn’t showing any sign of stopping his sharp thrusts, and his thumb was still circling your clit, and and _and–_

The world was hazy as you tried to blink everything back into focus.

“-’ta? _Kar’ta_ , are you alright? Talk to me.” That was Jango’s voice, but why did he sound so worried? 

You shut your eyes and turned your head slightly into the warmth of his palm on your right cheek with a content hum. “Felt s’good,” you slurred softly.

“ _Stars_ , there you are.” The sheer relief in his voice had a rush of affection coarse through you. “Not sure where you went for a moment.”

“Wha’?” It was a struggle to open your eyes again, but this time you could clearly see Jango’s intense gaze as he studied you. Between the daze still clouding your mind and the gentle way he was handling you, you were almost convinced that this was a dream. 

With every passing moment, however, more and more of your situation came flooding back to you. There were dried tear tracks on your face. Your throat was scratchy and parched. Every part of you felt boneless, except for your cunt, which was still throbbing around Jango’s softened cock despite how deliciously sore you felt… and then there was the way your thighs and the bedding under you were _completely_ soaked.

“Did I…?” You tried to sit up to actually see for yourself what you already were beginning to assume had happened.

“You squirted all over my cock, _kar’ta._ ” Jango sounded incredibly smug. His smirk grew even wider as you moaned in response to his words, your hips weakly bucking up into him almost instinctively. “Think I fucked you so hard that you blacked out.”

You whimpered weakly at this information, knowing it was true from the gap in your memory. There was no way you’d be able to be with anyone else after the way Jango had just fucked you into incoherency.

You moved to reach for him, but the cuffs still around your wrists kept you held back. “Jango…”

He mumbled a curse but readily reached up to free you, falling to the bed beside you and pulling you into his arms. “I got you.” You liked the way that your face perfectly slotted into the crevice of his shoulder and still allowed him to bury his nose into your hair.

“Can we stay here for a while?” You asked, voice muffled by his skin. Your arms tightened around his middle as if you could hold him close and never let him go.

“Yeah. We got time,” Jango murmured. You felt a gentle kiss against the crown of your head. “We got time.”


End file.
